Mysterious Knight, MEJIBRAY
by teru.versailles1
Summary: Namaku Emily, usia 17 tahun. Sejak kakakku pindah tugas sebagai dokter, aku dengannya harus pindah juga dengan alasan agar jarak menuju tempatnya bekerja lebih mudah. Ya memang sich, tapi aku tidak suka dengan kota ini disebabkan hantu dikota ini lebih banyak mengganggu daripada didesa yang dulu kutempati. Aku bisa melihat mahluk yang tak terlihat itu sejak kecil, awalnya aku takut


pendatang baru yang iseng-iseng bikin fanfictnya band rock jepang terutama visualkei. kali ini q bikin ff Mejibray n A(Anonymous Confenderete Ensamble) singkatnya A(ACE) . itu salah satu band favorit q, jika gak tau silahkan cari z disimbah pasti ada itu band. XD

untuk nama chara sendiri diambil dari judul lagu Emily by MEJIBRAY, Chizuru by The Gazette

chara: MEJIBRAY (Tsuzuku, Mia, Koichi, Meto), A(ACE) (Rookie Fiddler, Toshi, Nimo, Mucho Gracias)

pair: Emily X Tsuzuku MEJIBRAY

untuk tempat dllnya silahkan bayangkan sendiri, maklum masih abal2. -_-  
*tidak bertanggungjawab

'Emily pov'

"Emily, cepat bangun. Sampai kapan kamu akan tidur." Teriaknya yang sejak tadi membangunkanku.

"sebentar lagi nii-san." Sambil menutup seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut.

Saking kesal kakakku menarik selimutku dan berteriak "CEPAT BANGUN TUKANG TIDUR!"

"iya, iya." Sambil mengucek mata dan menguap.

"fiuh, ini semua gara – gara hantu itu. Terus saja menggangguku dengan curhatan- curhatan konyolnya. Ya tuhan kenapa aku bisa melihat hantu sich? Masih mending hantunya cakep, ini pucat dan menyeramkan semua." Batinku

"cepat sana! Jangan terus berdiam diri disitu. Kau kan harus sekolah. Apalagi kau kan masih baru disekolah itu." Ucap kakak yang membuka gorden kamarku

"iya, iya."

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku, lalu mempersiapkan diri untuk kesekolah.

Sambil memakai sepatu didepan pintu, aku pun berpamitan.

"Nii-san belum berangkat kerja?"

"nii-chan dapat bagian shift 2, jadi nanti siang nii-san berangkat. Oh iya, nanti kalau kamu sudah pulang, kunci rumah nii-san titipkan pada tetangga baru kita yang didepan dan kau tahu ternyata tetangga kita baik sekali."

"begitu ya. Yasudah aku berangkat."

Namaku Emily, usia 17 tahun. Sejak kakakku pindah tugas sebagai dokter, aku dengannya harus pindah juga dengan alasan agar jarak menuju tempatnya bekerja lebih mudah. Ya memang sich, tapi aku tidak suka dengan kota ini disebabkan hantu dikota ini lebih banyak mengganggu daripada didesa yang dulu kutempati. Aku bisa melihat mahluk yang tak terlihat itu sejak kecil, awalnya aku takut tapi lama kelamaan rasa takut itupun hilang bahkan orang yang tidak tahu aku bisa melihat hantu dan berkomunikasi dengan hal – hal itu menganggapku gadis aneh dan gila.

Aku sekarang ini hanya tinggal bersama kakak laki – lakiku yang bernama Toshi. menurutku dia sangat cerewet dan sangat berisik dirumah tetapi aku sangat menyayanginya karna dialah satu –satunya yang selalu memberiku semangat serta kasih sayangnya. Apalagi semenjak kecelakaan 2 tahun silam yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuaku, dialah yang selalu menguatkan kehidupanku dan menghapus rasa sedihku.

Emily pov End

Sepanjang perjalanan tadi Emily berjalan dengan begitu ogah – ogahan, sampai pada sebuah jalan besar Emily melihat keempat orang misterius yang sedang bertarung sengit dengan monster menyeramkan yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

"aku butuh jiwa manusia yang hidup!" seru mahluk menyeramkan itu

"musnahlah kau mahluk bodoh!"

Dengan tenangnya pria berjubah hitam dan berambut hitam itu menebas mahluk menyeramkan itu dengan pedang yang dikeluarkannya dari bulu – bulu hitam seperti gagak.

Makhluk itu menghilang, sedangkan Emily begitu ngeri melihatnya sampai dia terduduk.

"jangan bercanda, ini bukan mimpi kan?" ucap Emily yang ketakutan

Seorang pria berwajah cantik dan berambut perak melihat kearah Emily yang terduduk.

"hei Tsuzuku, sepertinya gadis itu melihat kita."

Sijubah hitam yang berambut hitam itu berbalik melihat kearah Emily

"bagaimana kalau kita hampiri dia, kasian kan dia begitu ketakutan" ucap pria cantik sama cantiknya dengan pria berambut perak tadi, berambut pink dan memakai penutup mata seperti bajak laut

Ketika keempat orang yang menurut Emily 'aneh' dan 'sadis' itu akan mendekatinya, Emily langsung melarikan diri sambil berteriak "YA TUHAN! AKU BISA BENAR – BENAR GILA DENGAN KOTA INI!"

Keempat orang itu malah memandangnya 'aneh' pada gadis yang melarikan diri itu.

"sepertinya dia satu sekolah dengan kita. Kalian lihat kan seragamnya?" ucap si pria berambut hijau yang membawa teddy bear yang stylenya sangat aneh dibanding ketiga orang itu.

Emily berlari sampai sekolah, sampai bertabrakan dengan seorang gadis pirang yang bernama Chizuru.

"aduh" ucap keduanya.

"maaf, sini kubantu."

"tidak apa-apa"

Emily membantunya bangun, dan merapikan barang – barangnya.

"sekali lagi maafkan aku." Sambil berojigi

"sudahlah, lagipula aku baik – baik saja kok." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"aku belum melihatmu sebelumnya,kau murid baru?" tanyanya lagi

"iya. Aku baru pindah kesini."

"begitu ya, salam kenal namaku Chizuru."

"salam kenal juga Chizuru, namaku Emily."

"kenapa berlarian seperti itu?"

"tadi.. eh maksudku.. aku takut kesiangan."

"padahal tadikan aku melihat hal yang menyeramkan bukan sekedar melihat hantu. Kalau aku ceritakan bisa – bisa aku disebut orang gila sungguhan." Batin Emily

Chizuru yang berjalan duluan, kini memanggil Emily yang terus diam didepan pintu gerbang sekolah Canaria yang merupakan sekolah ternama di kota tersebut. Karna namanya dipanggil diapun melihat kearah siapa yang memanggilnya dan Emily mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Tsuzuku itu gadis tadi kan?" ucap pria berambut pink yang melihat Emily dari jendela kelas dengan penampilan seragam sekolah Canaria.

Tsuzuku menghampiri Koichi si rambut pink itu. sejenak melihat ke arah luar jendela, dengan tersenyum menyungging dia pun memakai headsetnya.

"bagaimana reaksinya ya jika dia melihat kita ada di alam nyata?" ucap Koichi sambil tertawa kecil.

"hey kalian sedang apa? sepertinya ada sesuatu?" tanya si rambut pirang yang yang dipanggil Mia yang baru saja datang bersama temannya Meto.

"iya, Mia. Kau tahu gadis yang tadi melihat kita bertarung itu ada disini."

"benarkah?"

Meto hanya meliat Tsuzuku yang serius memperhatikan Emily dari jauh.

"apakah ada sesuatu yang serius, Tsuzuku?" tanya Meto

"tidak, Meto." Jawabnya yang kembali kembali ketempat duduknya.

Tsuzuku menopang dagu

"aura gadis itu berbeda dengan manusia lain." ucap Meto

Kali ini Tsuzuku berfikiran sama dengan Meto dan Tsuzuku hanya diam menanggapinya.

"maksudmu, Meto?" tanya Mia

"ada sesuatu hal yang aneh dalam diri gadis itu. Tapi entah apa, aku belum bisa memberikan jawaban yang pasti."

"bagaimana kalau kita cari tahu sendiri jawabannya." Ucap Koichi

"maksudmu?" ucap Tsuzuku yang melirik kearah Koichi

"ya, menjadi teman gadis itu. Siapa tahu kan apa yang kita cari, bisa kita temukan lewat gadis itu."

"kali ini aku setuju dengan Koichi." Kata Mia

"terserahlah." Jawab Tsuzuku

Akhirnya mereka berempat "Mejibray" memutuskan untuk mencari tahu siapa gadis itu dengan mencoba untuk menjadi teman Emily.


End file.
